1. Field
This invention is generally related to fishing rod support systems, and more particularly to a portable mountable fishing rod support system.
2. Background
Systems for holding fishing rods have been disclosed in the past. Such systems are desirable because they allow a fisherman to tend to other tasks while presenting the sought after fish with an enticement for placing itself on a hook that is secured to the fishing rod. Fishing rod holders are also desirable because they allow a fisherman to simultaneously use multiple rods for efficiently presenting numerous enticements to the sought after fish in a plurality of locations around the fisherman. Systems for holding fishing rods that have been disclosed in the past, which are fully incorporated herein, include: U.S. Pat. No. 7,774,973, issued to Carnevali on Aug. 17, 2010; U.S. Pat. No. 7,377,069, issued to Morris on May 27, 2008; U.S. Pat. No. 6,898,893, issued to Mukdaprakorn on May 31, 2005; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,321, issued to Matura on Mar. 22, 1994.
However, past systems for holding fishing rods have failed to provide a portable, convenient and efficient system for securely holding the fishing rods, while allowing rods to be efficiently targeted in a plurality of directions, and while being capable of being located, and relocated, quickly, efficiently and securely. Therefore, there is a need for new fishing rod support systems that efficiently allows for removal and relocation of the fishing rod support system from a fixed structure, such as a boat rail, dock rail, and/or pole.